


Ulterior Motives for Swapping Bodies (Intentionally and Not all that Innocently)

by Winterstar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve swap bodies. Tony thinks it might be a problem, Steve not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives for Swapping Bodies (Intentionally and Not all that Innocently)

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt on tumblr - bodyswap - for holywaterbottle
> 
> This also fills the bodyswap square on [my Stony bingo card](http://winterstar95.livejournal.com/158548.html) which I will happily take prompts!

This has been going on far too long. He even thinks that Steve likes it, that he’s enjoying himself – which is not right at all. He frowns because he has to admit – he’s enjoying himself as well. Walking around looking like an Adonis with a shoulder to waist ratio that is physically impossible is fun and enticing, and makes him want to spend a great deal of time in his room, alone, with his own left hand.

But something has to be done, because Steve is positively coming out of his shell – the one where he marches around like he’s a member of the greatest generation (okay, he is) and seems to have no known ability to relax. Now though, he’s hanging out with Clint, playing video games, slapping Thor on the back and having drinking contests. Tony even found Steve snoring loudly on the communal couch yesterday, burping as he woke up and bleary-eyed from a night of debauchery (which – he might add – did not include Tony).

He wishes he hadn’t promised Steve to keep things on the Q-T. Yes, that is what Steve said when they realizes the alien gizmo did a weird ass body swapping thing. 

“Do we? Do we really need to tell anyone?” Steve had said, staring down at his hands, then rubbing his face as if it was a thing of infinite beauty (and Tony has to admit – it is – since technically he owns that face regardless of the fact that Steve is currently inhabiting it). 

“Yes,” Tony replied. “How the hell are we supposed to get back to our real bodies, otherwise?”

Steve shrugged then and looked respectfully abashed. “I just thought we could have little fun with the team. How would they know, right?”

Tony considered all of the possibilities and jumped at the chance. Unfortunately, Steve’s idea of having a little fun was not the same as Tony’s – only it was but not really. From Tony’s perspective, what he’s seeing is Steve taking full advantage of being in Tony’s body. He’s acting _like_ Tony. He’s having a good time, he’s out and about. He’s shed every single molecule of righteousness, do goodery, and all that other Captain America crap he usually has stuffed up his butt. 

The worst part of this whole shitty situation is that Tony has turned into Captain America, both literally and figuratively. Someone has to be the voice of reason (and apparently grandpa). Who the hell else is going to ensure everyone is doing their duties and getting their time in at the gym, blah, blah, blah. Someone has to lead this bunch of idiots. He also finds out that Steve is a slacker when it comes to working out. Any time Tony turns his head, the good old captain sneaks away and Tony finds him snacking.

“You’re going to get me fat,” Tony says and crosses his arms. Once again he’s found Steve hidden in the pantry eating potato chips with French onion dip – like mounds of it on each chip. 

Steve stuffs his face and smiles. “Tastes good.”

“And what, your mouth doesn’t have taste buds,” Tony counters which in hindsight could have been the worst thing he did or the best – he’s still not sure. 

“Oh it does,” Steve says and saunters (yes, saunters over to Tony). “You wanna find out what it means to have the taste buds of a super soldier, sweetheart.”

Tony swallows, hard and fast and he wants to find out. He licks his lips. 

“Come on, tell me you want to,” Steve says and smiles, not one of those innocent smiles of Captain Do-Gooder, but a devilish one. Tony had no idea when he smiled like that it actually looked like he was tasting someone in all the right places. 

“I want to,” Tony says in a rasp.

Steve drops the dip with a clatter to the floor, tosses the bag of chips, and leaps on Tony. His hands are on Tony’s face, or is it the other way around Tony’s hands are on Steve’s face. It’s all mixed up and confusing and he’s kissing his own lips.

Steve pulls and tugs and shreds Tony’s t-shirt and fumbles with his jeans’ zipper, to slip his hands down his pants and squeeze his ass. It feels like heaven and hell all wrapped into one. What does it mean? Is he a pervert for loving the feel of Steve – no his own hands on him, touching him, exploring, sliding over his dick and smearing pre-come up and down the length of it.

He’s practically hyperventilating (and that was something he had no idea could happen in a super soldier body) as Steve jerks him off and he’s still searching to get his hands on Steve, tugging and ripping fabric to discover his own body as it’s possessed by Steve (in more ways than one). He comes off quickly and flushes as he does. He wanted it to last and starts to apologize just as he gets Steve’s pants open. 

“I’m sorry – I didn-.”

“Don’t worry, short refractory period.”

“Wh-what?” Tony says and then it happens and he flooded with the ache again. “Oh Jesus, how do you do this?”

“Let me fuck you Tony? Come on,” Steve says and turns Tony around as he agrees.

“I don’t have anything, no lube,” Tony says.

“Doesn’t matter, trust me,” Steve replies and takes some of Tony’s come and smears it over his fingers and cock. He pushes a finger in and Steve’s right, the super serum makes it easy and his gut turns over with need that’s so potent he comes again with just one finger in him. 

It whites out everything and Tony grabs hold of the pantry shelf to steady himself. “Fuck, oh fuck.”

“That’s right,” Steve says and kisses a line up and down Tony’s back, the back Tony wants to touch and kiss and Jesus fucking Christ, he has two fingers in and Tony’s riding it, feeling the waves crest and fall and the twisted heat inside of him tease him. When his cock shoves inside, Tony’s not sure he’s actually coherent. The space he’s drifted into is so sublime and eternal he hangs on and thrusts back onto Steve. 

He’s muttering, more, more, and Steve’s taking it too slow and he’s half crazed, trying to ride Steve from a standing position. “Hard, Christ, harder.”

“Not exactly,” Steve says but complies. 

The bridge between sanity and insanity shatters and Tony’s tight and tense and breaking and falling through it. He’s not sure he’s able to speak or feel. He’s boneless and then he’s thrusting into Steve, over and again, listening to Steve murmur, harder, harder. 

He opens eyes he hadn’t known he’d closed and realizes he’s back in his own body, slamming into Steve with a restless need, one that grows in the pit of his belly until it detonates and sets every nerve on fire. He reaches around and grasps Steve’s cock, stroking it in rhythm and then he’s coming, plummeting and climaxing. Both of them together and they stumble to the floor in a boneless heap.

Tony finally comes back to himself still inside of Steve, and panting as he eases out.

He’s not sure what to say, or what to do. It seems like the magic potion only needed some healing cock and that’s kind of funny and all, but shit, what about Steve? 

Steve rolls to his back and wraps his arms around Tony. “Fantastic.”

“Hmm, you’re okay with this?” Tony says.

“Why wouldn’t I be, considering I started it,” Steve says.

“In my body.”

“Doesn’t matter what body.”

“It doesn’t?” Tony says.

“Nope, doesn’t.” Steve seems likely to fall asleep any minute. 

“Maybe we should get cleaned up?”

“In a minute, I want to remember this,” Steve says as if he’s relishing something he can never have again.

“Whoa, wait, you’re not loving and leaving me, are you?” 

“Oh, I-.” Steve looks uncomfortably aside as Tony perches on his elbow to check him out. 

“You thought I would rather it that way, didn’t you?”

“Kind of, but what else was I supposed to-.”

“That’s bullshit, I’m not that kind of guy,” Tony says but he knows why Steve thinks that. Everyone knows what happened when Tony ended up with the Guardians and Gamora, he’s never going to live that one down. 

“Okay, okay, then you liked it?” Steve says with a sly smile.

“Yes, very much, if you have to know,” Tony says and sinks down to cuddle next to Steve amongst the scattered chips. He tries not to think of where the crumbs are.

“That’s good, that’s wonderful,” Steve says and smiles. “Do you want to go for round two?”

“What?”

“Round two,” Steve says with a wink and then looks down. He’s hard again. 

Fuck, how does he deal with that all the time, and why didn’t Tony discover this while he was in Steve’s body. It makes his mouth water. “Yeah, babe, I do. But let’s get to the bedroom.”

They quickly and less than efficiently clean up. They race up to Tony’s bedroom and, as Steve closes the door behind him, he murmurs what Tony can only surmise is a quiet - _Thank you, Loki_.

“What?” Tony says as he throws off his shirt.

“Nothing, just thanking god and all,” Steve says and immediately attacks Tony again – this time in his own body. And it is glorious and wonderful and delightful. Even though Tony has his doubts, in the end, he too thanks a certain god of mischief.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://winterstar95.tumblr.com) or not, it's entirely up to you! Have a good day or not, that's not entirely up to you, but you know, whatever.....Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
